Corre
by Jinki Asgra
Summary: -Te quiero, Asami. De verdad te quiero… -esa voz cortada y gimoteante, sólo la había escuchado cuando Amon le había arrebatado su Bending. Era extraño escucharla así.


"Corre, por aquí…"

Entre pasillos oscuros y silenciosos, tomadas de la mano, dos chicas corrían a gachas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible con cada tembloroso y titubeante paso que daban. De vez en cuando la luz se colaba entre las ventanas, como si las guiaran entre el enorme laberinto que hacían las paredes de los dormitorios del Templo del Aire.

Así también, aprovechaban para verse a los ojos, soltando pequeñas risas y acercándose para darse ligeras muestras de cariño.

-Nos atraparán… -comentó una de ellas, al ver que su compañera abría una de las puertas.

-No lo harán. Todos duermen. Todos piensan que dormimos. –de un jalón, hizo que la otra entrara a la habitación, cuando lo hizo, cerró, asegurándose de poner el candado. La morena no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras la abrazaba. –Esta es la habitación más alejada de la principal, ni siquiera Naga me escucharía si le silbara.

-Eso suena peligroso, qué tal si nos atacan? –sonrió de vuelta.

-Que lo intenten.

Los besos y abrazos no se hicieron esperar, casi con desespero, porque, pocas eran las veces que tenían oportunidades como esta. De hecho, desde que su secreto comenzó, las oportunidades libres que tuvieron eran perfectamente contadas con los dedos de una mano.

Korra, con sobresaliente facilidad, la cargó de los muslos, haciendo que la rodee con las piernas por la cintura. Asami pasó las manos por el cuello de Korra, abrazándola y soltando su cabello con un ligero movimiento de dos dedos.

Y como si de alguna conexión se tratase, en ella se desató una sensación casi depredadora, interpretada por una mirada afilada con lívido y una mueca tratando de imitar una intimidante sonrisa de lado. Asami no pudo evitar sonreír también, casi con nerviosismo, pues, a pesar de ser la parte "experta" de la relación, aún le faltaba esa seguridad para hacer las cosas. Así fue como su atención fue capturada por el Avatar. Tan fuerte, tan segura y valiente, no dejaría que algo, sin importar lo pequeño que fuese, corriese frente a ella. Y si bien, ella misma era una chica de carácter fuerte, le hacía falta valor entre tanto porte y educación.

-Korra…

Vociferó en un forzado gemido, sujetando las sábanas y ocultando el rostro. Hielo recorría su espalda hirviente, erizando y tensando los músculos temblorosamente, dándole a la morena una exquisita vista de su deliciosamente torneado cuerpo. Firme, bien definido, pero sin dejar de lado lo pequeño y delicado.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y notorias, el juego de la temperatura había llegado a su fin cuando el hielo se volvió agua, comenzar de nuevo era tentador, pero solo sería perder el tiempo en un truco viejo, después tendrían más tiempo.

Asami se dio la vuelta, viéndola de frente, casi enfrentando su mirada fuerte con la suya tenue y entrecerrada. Levantó sus manos para poder tocar su rostro, sus mejillas, sus labios; bajando lento hasta posicionarlas en los pechos duros y firmes de Korra, apretando y acariciando por sobre la tela.

-Quítatela.

Su voz temblorosa casi pareció una súplica y Korra no dudaría en cumplirla. Sujetó el cuello de su blusa y después de que un par de chispas se escaparan de sus dedos, una llama nació, quemando por completo la tela, dejándola semidesnuda frente a los ahora sorprendidos ojos de Asami, que no paraba de acariciarla. Korra dejó tocarse nuevamente, sintiendo los dedos algo fríos de Asami apretar y rozar sus pezones ligeramente, provocando más de un gemido leve. Se levantó y usando una de sus manos para recargarse mientras se sentaba, con sus labios imitó la tarea de sus dedos, superándola con creces.

De nuevo esa mala imitación de sonrisa, sus dientes muy apretados y su sudor comenzaba a asomarse por entre su cabello. No iba a quedarse atrás. La empujó, de nuevo, su cuerpo más grande estaba sobre el más chico, de un jalón arrancó el resto de su pijama y con desespero comenzó a besar el valle entre los pechos de la no maestra, dejando en su recorrido notorias marcas rojizas en su pálida piel, marcando territorio, proclamándolo como suyo. Porque si, era suyo, como es su costumbre, nadie más se le adelantó.

Pobre e inocente Mako, no sabe lo que lentamente dejó que se le escurriera de entre las manos y si acaso lo sabía, que estúpido… simplemente que estúpido de su parte.

"_No, tu no me amas, no mientas, por favor…" _

"_Lo que estás sintiendo es emoción del momento, no amor…"_

"_No, no es Bolin, de hecho ni siquiera es un hombre. Gracias por hacérmelo ver" _

Quizá un poco duro, pero ni con ella ni mucho menos con Asami iba a jugar. La cara de idiota que se la vea a otra si es que le sobraban las agallas para repetirlo.

-No, espera…

-Qué pasa? -detuvo su vaivén, preocupada. –Te lastimé?

-No… sólo… -Korra no paró de observarla, ni siquiera la gota de sudor que resbalaba por entre sus pechos logró distraerla (al menos no demasiado). –La cama hace mucho ruido. –terminó por desviar la mirada.

-Ruido? Qué ruido? Éste acaso? –empujó con la pelvis, sujetando aún más su pierna cuando ésta quiso moverla. La cama rechinó, leve, pero Asami apretó las sábanas como si se hubiese escuchado por todo el templo. –Si es éste. – una risilla y otro empujón y otro y otro…

Cada vez más fuerte, más constante y cada vez la madera de la cama contra la pared y el tallón de las patas en el suelo hacían más ruido, pero no era exactamente el ruido que quería escuchar o provocar. Junto con los violentos movimientos, los pechos blancos de la joven Sato bailoteaban en forma de rebotes al compás de los de la morena que con afición admiraba el espectáculo, era como si la invitaran a juguetea con ellos y así lo hizo, a pesar de la posición, con la mano libre, se inclinó y sujetó con fuerza moderada uno de esos inquietos malvaviscos, palpando, notando como al apretarlo el exceso de esa deliciosa carne se distribuía entre sus dedos, recordándole a unos panecillos de masa de arroz que apretaba justo antes de llevárselos a la boca.

-No es mala idea… -dijo más para sí que para la abochornada mujer.

Su sexo se oprimió más contra el de ella, creando una fuerte reacción y frotes más rápidos cuando saboreaba a grandes bocanadas su "malvavisco". Mucho más delicioso que esos panecillos.

Asamí no lo contuvo más. Arqueó la espalda y rasgó el colchón con las uñas milisegundos antes de soltar un gruñido forzado y muy ronco, similar al de un gato-oso en celo. Simplemente exquisito.

Mucho más de lo que sus oídos esperaban escuchar.

Estaba satisfecha.

Pero quería más…

No esperó a que la respiración de la chica se calmara. Soltó su pierna que cayó rebotando en el colchón, se recostó y puso una de sus manos algo curveada entre el sexo de ambas, con su brazo libre la sujetó de la espalda, rodeándola. Comenzó a moverse, invitándola a que siguiera su ritmo.

Lento, constante, aumentando a cada segundo y respiración en forma de gemido, proporcionando deliciosas corrientes que viajaban por los nervios de sus cuerpos, haciéndolas temblar.

-Más… más… -plantó sus manos en la espalda de Korra, sujetándose de sus omóplatos. Inútil, el sudor del Avatar impedía que sus dedos se quedaran pegados a su piel; no podía hundirlos en la misma, era demasiado fuerte, muy firme, los músculos sobresalían, al igual que los de su vientre y brazos que notaba al instante. No aguantó la desesperación, era estresante que sus yemas arrugadas no hicieran contacto sólido.

-Guh…! -Korra levantó su cabeza, sacándose de su trance de placer. Las uñas finas y largas de Asami se habían clavado en su carne. Tragó saliva, estaba a nada de detenerse y protestar por la acción cuando la vio; sus ojos apretados sin saber si era sudor o lágrimas lo que se asomaba de ellos, su mandíbula apretada y su rostro rojo como tomate suplicante. No podía parar eso. Ha sufrido dolores peores y no se había quejado.

"_No seas como él…"_

Una ráfaga de vapor salió de su nariz ofreciendo más calor al asunto antes de bajar la cabeza y regalarle delicados besos por todo su cuello y mentón, que era lo que podía alcanzar. Asami gimió con fuerza, esta vez sin ninguna clase de reprimenda, no podía cubrirse la boca porque sus manos estaban muy ocupadas.

Se estaba ejerciendo demasiada fuerza, Korra no dudaba que estaba amoratando la espalda de Asami con ese agarre tan firme, pero no podía detenerse, no quería y deseaba con toda su fuerza que ella tampoco. La cama ya no daba fin con los ruidos, de hecho, comenzaba a desarmarse, una de las patas seguía unida al resto únicamente por un clavo que daba batalla sobre humana, cualquier cambio de ritmo y sería el fin de esa vieja cama individual.

Las gotas de sudor flotaban en el aire alrededor de ellas, girando. El avatar comenzó con bending involuntario después del segundo orgasmo. Y Asami, ella había rasgado hasta la parte baja de la espalda de la morena, más de una vez, involuntariamente, también.

-Asami… Asami! –dulce, muy dulce pronunciar su nombre.

-No… Korra… basta… -su cuerpo, lleno de éxtasis, estaba agotado, ya no podía seguirle el ritmo, sus manos habían caído a cada lado de su cabeza, sólo seguía por pura inercia.

-No, no, Asami… No va a pasar… Esta vez no… - advirtió. La mano de Korra estaba completamente empapada, al igual que las sábanas y el trasero de Asami.

…Era increíble…

Por primera vez su cuerpo ya no podía seguir el furor de su mente. Le dolían sus piernas los calambres no cesaba, le dolía el vientre, como si le hubiesen dado una serie de puñetazos, los costados hormigueaban, ya no aguantaba. Era casi insoportable… casi…

-Mierda! –gritó con longevidad cerrando los ojos, levantándose y usando la mano que sujetaba a la Sato como soporte, transformándola en puño al tiempo que expulsaba por su boca cual bestia una ráfaga de fuego ardiente, volviéndose azul y regresando al naranja cuando terminó.

A diferencia de ella, Asamí no formuló palabra, se limitó a descargar la fuerza que le quedaba en forma de grito, esta vez algo agudo, dejando que la oleada de placer extremo la azotara con toda su fuerza, haciendo su cuerpo más pesado. Ahora sí, no podía moverse.

El brazo engañó a Korra, doblándose y haciéndola caer, para su suerte, de cara sobre el busto de Asami, ésta soltó un quejido a modo de reprimenda. No era como si pudiese hacer mucho.

-Tonta, me dolió…

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Sus voces salían tenues y quebradizas, ya no daban más.

-Te dije que pararas.

-Estás loca? Si hubiese parado no habíamos llegado a esto… es genial, me duele todo.

-Mmm…

-Asami, no… no te gustó…? –con miedo, las palabras salieron de su boca. –Asami?

La nombrada no dijo nada, sólo, a pesar de su fatiga, levantó su mano para acariciar el alborotado cabello humedecido de la asustada chica.

-Me encantó, mucho, jamás había sentido esto. No sé cómo expresarme, es todo. Lo siento, es solo que… tu sabes, vengo de una familia donde debía tener un perfil característico, nunca me imaginé experimentando esta clase de… sensaciones maravillosas.

-Oh… -tragó saliva. –Sabes? Tengo miedo…. De esto.

-Miedo?

-Sí, no de que se enteren los demás, sus opiniones pueden irse al demonio.

-Entonces? –ahora era a Asamí a quien se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. –Ko—

-No ha sido mucho tiempo, sólo unos meses… -le cortó Korra -Nueve excelentes meses y no sé si tu sientas lo mismo, por eso tengo miedo.

-De que hablas, Korra? –las caricias habían parado en seco.

-Lo que pasa es que… te quiero, Asami. De verdad te quiero… -esa voz cortada y gimoteante, sólo la había escuchado cuando Amon le había arrebatado su Bending. Era extraño escucharla así.

-Korra…

-Es una tontería, no?

Asami rió, como si algo de sus fuerzas se hubiese renovado.

-No digas eso, no digas que lo que sientes es una tontería. No digas… que lo que siento es una tontería. –de nuevo comenzó a acariciar su cabello. –La única tontería es que no te lo dije yo primero. . .

Angelicalmente, so rostro se iluminó, dejando libre un par de lágrimas acumuladas por la mala sensación de hace unos segundos. Increíble la fuerza de un Avatar, pensó Asami al verse rodeada por sus brazos y levantada sin dejar de seguir sentada.

-Asami, no sé qué decir, no sé qué decir! –no sólo la levantó, sino que "bailaba" junto con ella en un movimiento pobre de dos pasos.

-No digas nada, sólo….

CRASH!

La cama se fue para abajo. Ambas cayeron recostadas, algo sorprendidas por el inesperado pero predecible acto.

-…duerme conmigo… -terminó, seguido por una risilla débil, Korra también rió, abrazándola, cubriéndose con las sábanas.

-Dormir contigo? Claro que sí. Rayos… Tenzin me va a matar si se entera…

-Mm?

-Esta habitación le correspondía al Señor del Fuego Zuko cuando venía a visitar a Aang.

-Esta era la habitación de un Lord? Tan lejos?

-Jaja, ya ves, posiblemente había algo entre ellos, como nosotras.- bromeó, esta vez al reír, un repentino retortijón la paró en seco. –Demonios, estoy muerta.

-Durmamos ya.

Ambas se acomodaron, Korra junto a Asami, ya que, aunque hubiese adorado el quedarse situada sobre sus pechos, sabía que los más de veinte kilos que le sacaba iban a impedirle el respirar libremente.

-Descansa, Asami… -fin… su batería estaba muerta.

-Igual… Te quiero, Korra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El despertar fue difícil, más el levantarse y dejar de ver ese hermoso rostro iluminado por los rayos metiches del sol que se colaban por la ventana. Estiró sus músculos, chasqueó sus nudillos y espalda, reflejándose en un viejo espejo empolvado y es cuando notó los múltiples rasguños provocados por su ahora ángel durmiente. Eran largos y en varias direcciones, su favorito era uno que abarcaba de su hombro hasta su codo.

Tanto había provocado en ella como para que reaccionase así?

No sabía si estaba bien, pero se sentía tan orgullosa por ello, tan bien consigo misma. Le daba entender que hacía un buen trabajo para con ella, porque Korra lo disfrutó, pero lo que hizo más pleno fue que Asami también lo hizo y lo demostró no solo con su voz, sino con sus actos.

Volteó la cabeza en dirección a la cama (o mejor dicho, al colchón sobre el suelo), se acercó y dulcemente, movió el cabello por detrás de su oreja, besando la pálida frente de la Sato.

-Si vas a besarme, hazlo bien. –Asamí abrió los ojos de golpe y la abrazó por el cuello, besándola. Korra no lo rechazó, la abrazó por igual.

-Creí que dormías.

-Lo hacía, hasta que te levantaste. Es difícil seguir durmiendo cuando mi fuente de calor se separa de mí.

La morena rió.

-Tengo que irme, Tenzin me entrenará con Air-bending. –se levantó, buscando su ropa para vestirse.

-Acaso quieres exhibirte. No querida.

-Qué?

Con dos dedos, la chica levantó un trozo de tela carbonizado, restos de lo que en algún momento fue la blusa favorita de Korra.

-Oh… -cubrió su pecho con los brazos, sonrojada. –No tengo más ropa.

-Por suerte yo sí.

Se levantó de la cama, con gran facilidad y energía, contoneando ligeramente la cadera, sonriendo levemente a sabiendas que la morena la observaría con atención.

-No hagas eso… -casi le rogó cuando se le acercó a milímetros del rostro.

-No? Creí que te gustaba? –con sus manos hizo que Korra levantara sus brazos, así, comenzó a deslizarle una tela por ellos.

-Exacto… En cualquier momento me buscarán y contigo aquí… -la tela pasó por su casa y cubrió su torso, Asami la estiró y acomodó, era muy pequeña para su cuerpo. –Me dan ganas de repetir lo de anoche… -terminó al verse cubierta por una diminuta blusa blanca, ni siquiera alcanzaba a cubrirle completamente el vientre. –Umm?

-Claro que podemos repetirlo, pero no ahora, ya estás en suficientes problemas al haber roto la silla del bisonte volador de Tenzin. –Korra hizo una mueca. -Sin contar la cama rota y el techo quemado de hoy.

-Nos vamos?

-Sería buena idea.

Asami no tardó en alistarse, poniéndose su pijama ligero de seda. Korra intentando devolverle un poco el orden a la habitación, sobrepuso los trozos de madera, intentando que embone cada trozo, lográndolo, solo pedía que nadie se sentara o acostara sobre esa cama en mucho tiempo.

Con sumo cuidado, casi reviviendo los momentos de la madrugada, salieron despacio de la habitación, poniendo candado a la puerta; solo cuando el "click" de ésta sonó, ambas respiraron tranquilas y comenzaron a caminar relajadas, tomadas de la mano, como la pareja enamorada que eran y esperaban ansiosas por gritarlo al mundo, porque, si, ya era tiempo de hacerlo, ya estaban completamente seguras.

-Korra! –esa voz fuerte y autoritaria retumbó en los oídos del Avatar.

Con reflejos felinos-caninos, con air-bend elevó a Asami dos metros por encima de su cabeza, escondiéndola tras las frondosas ramas de los árboles, fingiendo un prolongado estiramiento con los brazos.

-Tenzin…. Hola, buenos días, sabio Sifu… -tartamudeaba, pasó una de sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, intentando disimular. Respiró profundo, aún no controlaba bien este elemento.

-Me sorprende que estés despierta ya.

-Pero por supuesto que sí! No me perdería por nada tus enseñanzas… -de nuevo, otra gran bocanada de aire. Asami también estaba haciendo gran esfuerzo con el equilibrio para no desnivelarse.

-En ese caso, vamos. – se dio la vuelta, esperando que la chica lo siguiera.

-Claro… en un momento… tengo que… umm…

-Tenzin levantó una ceja en señal de duda, también inclinó un poco su cabeza.

-Tú sabes… ir… -sonrió e hizo una falsa (muy real) mueca de preocupación.

-Oh, claro. –comenzó a caminar, apretando el paso ligeramente.

Sólo cuando el brillo del reflejo del sol en la cabeza del monje dejó de ser visible, Korra terminó con su control, dejándola caer y atrapándola en sus brazos, abrazándola y sonriendo, mientras una pequeña gota de sudor resbalaba de su frente.

-Cuanto tardarás?

-No mucho, creo que una hora. Es cuando Meelo despierta y lo llama para desayunar.

-Bien, me daré un baño, te espero en el comedor. Hoy es día de playa.

-Excelente. –la bajó y la besó, dulcemente, en los labios. –Te veo en una hora.

De un salto recorrió poco más de seis metros con ayuda del viento antes de comenzar a correr, dio una vuelta para despedirse mientras ondeaba la mano y se perdió tras bajar escalones. Asami aun seguía con la mano en el aire, sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

Se sentía bien… era agradable descubrir que así es como debería sentirse… era feliz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Poco más de la hora había transcurrido, a un extremo de la mesa estaba fresca como una lechuga Asami, mirado divertida como su acompañante a diferencia de ella, estaba con la cara pegada a la mesa, sudando y exhausta.

-Mucho ejercicio?

Korra no dijo nada, sólo le dedico una mirada entrecerrada y un gesto con el labio.

-me gustaría verte a ti en mi lugar. Un día tu y yo… -Korra clavó sus cortas uñas en la madera de la mesa, se mordió los labios, y sus ojos estaban casi a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

-Cómo?

Ése grácil e inclusive un poco dulce descaro suyo…

Con suma sutileza, el pie descalzo de la Sato se había escondido entre las piernas del Avatar, moviendo sus dedos y haciendo fricción lo suficientemente intensa como para que un sonrojo notorio apareciera. La mesa (una alta desde que el General Iroh II y Korra habían partido en dos la vieja después de una amistosa competencia de pulso) se tambaleó junto con sus dos ocupantes, al menos, hasta que Pema llegó con una gran bandeja con comida.

-Debo felicitarlas chicas, al principio imaginé que sería pasajero o cosa de sólo un par de encuentros, pero debo admitir que me sorprendieron.

Ambas aceptaron sus platos con comida un poco confundidas al no captar bien las palabras de la esposa del monje.

-A que te refieres. –fue Korra la que cuestionó, tomando un par de palillos. Pema sólo sonrió.

-Sólo que, por respeto, deben… dejar un poco de lado su "juego de manos" o debería decir "de pies" cuando no estén a solas. –de nuevo ésa sonrisa. Ambas chicas se sentaron lo más erguidas que sus espaldas les permitieron.

-Tú… lo sabes? Cómo?

-Ya lo sospechaba tiempo atrás, peo anoche fue cuando pude cerciorarme por completo.

-Eh?!

-Chicas, Rohan sólo tiene 18 meses, llora cada hora y para calmarlo doy varios paseos por el templo del Aire y anoche no fue la excepción.

Ambas se miraron al unísono, nerviosas, pálidas.

-Nos… viste? –La morena se había levantado del asiento y rodeado la mesa para abrazar y esconderse tras Asami, que se veía igual o más sorprendida que ella.

-No exactamente, pero si vi una enorme llamarada salir por una ventana. También debería tener cuidado con eso. Es peligroso.

"Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios…"

Era lo que pasaba por la mente de ambas y como si fuera poco, Pema no dejaba de sonreír mientras comía tranquilamente.

-Papá te busca, no está feliz.

Meelo, sobre una esfera de aire y un moco escurriéndole de la nariz, flotaba enfrente de ambas, tan tranquilo y sereno, como si estuviera dando la hora.

-Korra! Korra!

Esa cabeza calva se asomó por la puerta de comedor, rojo, con los ojos hechos un infierno, su barba vibrante y su traje ondeante por el control sobre el aire. Sin decir más, la aludida saltó lejos, escurriéndose por entre las piernas del furioso monje, retomando camino por entre los pasillos para dar la carrera de su vida. Asami, siendo más discreta, abrió y salió por una de las ventanas, seguido de Meelo que veía muy divertida la escena.

Escasos metros separaban al Avatar de la puerta principal, ya saboreaba su libertad momentánea, cuando, ésta se abrió mostrando una figura con la cual chocó y se la llevó a suelo… por suerte aterrizó en blando.

-Qué rayos te pasa? –esa voz intimidante y atractivamente femenina, digna de una auténtica jefa de policía. Korra sólo levantó la mirada, sin separarse de tan cómodos almohadones.

-Tenzin quiere asesinarme… -fue su respuesta, al tiempo que se levantaba. –Ayúdeme, Jefa.

-Qué hiciste?

-Destruí…

-Korra!

Del pasillo salió el monje, convertido en un demonio por lo rojo de su rostro.

-Ah! Ahí viene! –salió corriendo-

-Avatar! -ella volteó sin dejar de correr. –Hueles a sexo. –le sonrió y giñó un ojo, sujetando sus manos en su espalda y girando sobre sus talones para encarar al monje cuando éste estaba flotando frente a ella. Korra aceleró el paso riendo, sonrojada… Beifong resultaba una mujer bastante interesante, a pesar de su edad. –Hola, tenzin.

-Lin… qué…? –Intentaba abrirse paso, pero la policía se movía para bloquearle. –Qué crees que haces? Muévete!

-Le doy unos justos y necesarios segundos de ventaja al Avatar.

-Qué!? –más rojo, acaso era posible? Sus venas amenazaban con reventar.

-Listo, ya puedes pasar.

Tenzin hizo una horrible mueca y salió volando. Pobre Korra, si la atrapaba, si, estaba perdida.

-Lin, buenos días.

-Pema, buenos días a ti, también.

-Adelante, adelante, ya desayunaste, quieres algo de café? Acaba de salir.

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias.

Tranquila, entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta, viendo por el ventanal, como Asami sobre Naga seguía a Tenzin. Si, ambas habían armado un gran lió, les deseaba mucha suerte para salir de él.


End file.
